


this crush

by vitrine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: While Minghao was usually not one for name-calling or using rude language, he felt justified–and a strong desire to be honest, as a good friend should be– in saying this.





	

Minghao was a good friend. He was a great, best friend who would always support Jun’s goals and aspirations. It was something that was written undecidedly in their imaginary contract (along with other stuff like taking turns paying for snacks or Jun not forcing Minghao to watch terrible dramas whenever he slept over at his house). While Minghao was usually not one for name-calling or using rude language, he felt justified--and a strong desire to be honest, as a good friend should be-- in saying this. 

“You’re a dumbass.”

Jun stared at him for a full two minutes, all without blinking, and it creeped Minghao out considering how sharp of a gaze Jun had. Minghao waved his hand in front of Jun’s face, ready to throw his cup of taro bubble tea in his face. Jun’s eyelids finally moved. “I can’t believe you cussed,” Jun gasped. 

“I can’t believe you like Miss Song!” Minghao shot back, smacking Jun’s knee. Of course Jun decided to be melodramatic and bend under the table in pain.

“You like her, too!” said Jun. 

Why was Jun like this? Minghao had been asking that question for all the years he’s known Jun. He’s even asked Jun’s mother, who could only sigh and say to ask Jun’s father (who advised Minghao to ask Jun’s grandparents instead).

“I appreciate her as our dance teacher. She’s super cool. But I don’t have a delusional infatuation with her like you do,” Minghao said, not able to muster up enough care to react fully at the pout Jun was throwing at him. “Stop that. You look ridiculous.”

“I do  _ not  _ have a delusional crush on her. I don’t have any crush.” Jun stole Minghao’s drink and chugged the rest of it down, letting some of the liquid sit on his tongue so he could relish the taste. “I think she’s great. Just like how I think you’re great, super cool, and I appreciate you too.” 

Too many emotions suddenly cropped up, and the only thing Minghao could think to do was to flick Jun’s shoulder. Minghao wasn’t a blusher. He never blushed. Especially when Jun said ridiculous stuff like that. 

Ever since Miss Song started teaching full time at the local dance studio three weeks ago, Jun seemed embarrassingly engrossed with the older woman. Showing off more, acting like a teacher’s pet. Then again, Jun always had a tendency to be boastful, so perhaps Minghao was being grumpy because attention wasn’t being directed at him. That’s what Jun would say, anyway. “Stop daydreaming, it’s making you drool,” Minghao said. 

“I don’t know why you’re being so uptight about this. Are you jealous? Do you--” 

“Did you know the world will still go on even if you never talked again?” Minghao’s fingers began folding and tearing at the wet napkin that was around his cup, falling to the table in shredded, pathetic pieces. Maybe Minghao was taking this all too seriously and being irrational about it. But it was only because Jun was taking his crush too seriously and being irrational. And Minghao was not jealous. He was definitely not jealous for any cliche reasons that Jun was or was not aware of. 

“Did you know my world wouldn’t go on if you weren’t in it?”

There was an abrupt awareness of their surroundings that Minghao couldn’t help but notice. Him and Jun were sitting in the corner booth of a new cafe, there was only five other people, and the owner was wiping down the counter, humming to themselves. Jun sat to Minghao’s left, there was a plate of toffee cheesecake in front of them, and Minghao was two seconds away from acting embarrassingly bashful. 

Minghao took a bite of the cheesecake. “Don’t fake flirt with me.” He was probably being a jerk. He should apologize. He felt too lazy to apologize. 

Jun took a forkful of the dessert and held up to Minghao’s lips, until the confused boy finally ate it. “I only fake flirt with people at restaurants to get us discounts on meals.  And stop scowling so hard, it’s gonna mess up your face.”

“Your lovey-dovey eyes at Miss Song are gonna mess up your eyes,” Minghao said.

Jun took a large bite, ignoring Minghao’s complaint of  _ don’t eat everything!  _ “...Miss Song said the same thing at practice the other day.” 

Minghao laughed. “She actually acknowledged your embarrassing puppy crush on her?”

Jun acted weird again and tapped his fork on Minghao’s lips. “No, she was acknowledging my heart eyes toward  _ you _ .” 

Finally Minghao actually looked at Jun, his best friend/boyfriend, who was crushing on their dance instructor, or maybe he wasn’t and Minghao was reading too deeply into things. 

Minghao frowned. “I’m so confused.” Jun wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulder, shaking his head.

“My poor Meow isn’t as smart as he thinks he is.” With that, Jun ate the rest of the cheesecake, and Minghao was too confused and a little pissed off to reprimand him for it. 

“Hey, I didn’t come out here for you to diss my intelligence--”

“ _ I’m not _ , look, just be quiet and listen to me--”

“--I have been and you might as well be speaking an extinct dialect--”

“--Do I have to kiss you for you to shut up?” He didn’t. Minghao shut up immediately, and if Jun was smiling at his reaction Minghao couldn’t tell, because he was staring at anything but Jun and telling himself how blushing wasn’t cool. 

Jun’s fingers began playing with the hair at the nape of Minghao’s neck. A strange feeling of shyness shadowed Minghao. “You know how you hold grudges? Like a lot?” Jun asked.

Minghao side-eyed him. “I don’t hold grudges.”

“Not as much anymore, but still. You do sometimes...But look, I’m sorry if I’ve been talking about Miss Song a lot. But you have to admit she’s way better than our last instructor, and she’s kind of a big deal, coming all the way from Beijing. I don’t know why she picked our school. Maybe she’s taking pity on the less fortunate dance students.”

“I’m exceptional,” Minghao countered.

“No, you have a bigger head than me.” Jun tapped his nose. “I don’t have a crush on her in that way--”

“To be honest, I would,” Minghao snickered, ignoring Jun’s glare.

“You know how soon she and the other instructors are gonna start looking for people to fill the lead roles for the upcoming dance?” Jun explained. “I may or may not have been buttering Miss Song up because of that reason.”

Sometimes Minghao really wanted to flick Jun upside his head instead of just slapping his knee, but since they were in public, he refrained from doing so. “It’s not like you’re talented or anything and no one would recognize it.”

“I’m just making sure that I’m on her radar and that people like Liang Hui don’t steal my rightful role. Unless it’s you. I’d be happy if you got the lead role.” Jun said it so fondly that Minghao could feel the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks, so he buried his face in Jun’s shoulder and groaned.

“Why are you like this?”

Jun tilted his head, nose brushing Minghao’s cheek as he held his hand. “Ask my grandparents.”

“I did---ugh,  _ anyway,  _ sorry if I’ve been giving you a hard time. But you really should calm down. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Minghao idly played with Jun’s black bracelet, his frown turning into a smirk. “She already gave me the lead role.” 

“I---She did  _ what _ ?” 

“You said you’d be happy for me!”

“My boyfriend and dance instructor betrayed me!” 

“And you betrayed me by not letting me eat most of the cheesecake. But I’m not one to hold grudges.” 


End file.
